ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chipp
How Chipp joined the Tourney A former biochemical drugs trafficker, Chipp was a youth who struggled to live life on the streets of America. Chipp often sold illegal substances, such as biochemical drugs which act as a highly addictive steroid. Addicts have glowing green eyes, increased strength, muscle mass and uncontrollable anger as a result of their abuse to many other addicts and corrupt organizations like the Mafia, so Chipp had become an avid dealer. Chipp's job was not a safe or comforting one, and he soon gave in to the enticing (but mind altering) drugs that he sold for trade. Business had been going as usual, but it seemed a complication had put Chipp into a situation that lead to him fleeing from the Mafia. Chipp had become outnumbered and, it seemed death had come early for him, but as if from nowhere his pursuers were quickly dispatched, and in front of Chipp stood a man clearly different from the others. He revealed his name as Tsuyoshi, and his next words would change Chipp's outlook on both life and the sins he had committed. Tsuyoshi offered Chipp into his care, which he gratefully accepted. To clear the youth's mind, as well as start a life of honor and repentance, Tsuyoshi trained Chipp in the art of Ninjutsu basics, to which he quickly adapted, and they lived peacefully together until an assassin syndicate ordered Tsuyoshi's killing. Chipp, filled with rage, attempted to pursue the culprits responsible. Chipp enters the second order tournament to carry on his quest of vengeance. His ending, while non-canonical, is the only ending in the mainstream games to feature Tsuyoshi's face, and it is revealed he has a purple scar over his left eye, ninja attire, a large nose, and a mustache. Chipp believes that even though Justice was evil, she deserved a second chance, just as he did. He then leaves, spending all the time up until the discovery of Dizzy training in the wilderness. After witnessing the death of Justice, Chipp vowed to protect those in need. He heard of a self-aware gear with a 500,000 world dollar bounty on its head. He set out in search of the Gear in order to assess the situation. Chipp starts off his quest once more, only to be interrupted by a Necro-possessed Dizzy, who happened to have just fallen from the May Ship. After swiftly getting away, he encounters other characters, including Bridget, Ky Kiske, Faust and Eddie. The story splits from there. In the first ending, Chipp has to save Millia Rage's life once by facing Venom until the beast is summoned. Venom stood no chance against Chipp. In the second ending, he meets Slayer, who taunts Chipp, which prompts the ninja to vow to become stronger. In Guilty Gear XX Accent Core, Chipp has the new ambition of becoming the President of the Country. For it, he overtakes the Assassin's Guild, and asks everybody to vote him. At one point he meets with Jam and Anji, the latter of which informs Chipp about the election system. He suggests Chipp to head to Zepp for answers, as Zepp is the only nation that holds elections. Here the player can have Chipp go to Zepp for more information or ask someone else. If he heads to Zepp, Chipp eventually meets with Potemkin, who convinces him to join the bodyguard group for President Gabriel, informing Chipp that it will be a good step towards making the presidency. Chipp and Potemkin later work together in fending off a group of Robo-Kys that have infiltrated Zepp (Path 1). Should Chipp ask someone else, though, he meets with Bridget, and later runs into Baiken. After a brief fight resulting from Chipp advising Baiken not to chase revenge, Chipp convinces Baiken to join him and Venom as part of a special troubleshooting group. Their current assignment seen in this path has them go after a corrupt politician named Marco (Path 2). Having been inspired by Erica Bartholomew, Chipp decided to found his own country, with himself as its first president. He traveled across many lands and finds many struggling small communities that were not getting aid from the U.N. Gathering these people in need under him, he founded the Eastern Chipp Kingdom (his advisors were against the name as it made no sense to have a Kingdom ruled by a President). After Ramlethal Valentine declares war on humanity, Chipp sets off to fight her alone, hoping that her defeat by his hand would bring his fledgling country recognition from the United Nations. Having started his election campaign, Chipp first starts his polls at 15 points, but a clumsy police officer named Tohru Adachi believes him being the president of the country Chipp hopes to run may not have the need for a violent bloodbath. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Holds his arm blade up and stands on one leg. After the announcer calls his name Chipp runs to the camera and holds an advertisement that reads "Vote Chipp for President" and says "Let's get this party started!" Special Moves Alpha Blade (Neutral) Chipp crouches and does quick dashing slash through his opponent, juggling him/her. If B is pressed after, he does the Alpha Plus, where Chipp pierces his arm blade onto the falling opponent. Gamma Blade (Side) Chipp sends a blue colored duplicate of himself at his opponent. If it hits, the opponent is binded with a kanji symbol by the duplicate for two seconds. Beta Blade (Up) Chipp crouches and does a two-hit jumping uppercut slash. Resshou (Down) Chipp presses his hand on the opponent saying "Catch!", setting him/her on fire. Pressing B after follows up with the Rokusai as Chipp does a sweeping aura kick saying "Watch the foot!" Pressing B after that follows with the Senshuu as Chipp does a leaping heel drop saying "You're wide open!". Banki Messai (Hyper Smash) Chipp readies himself saying "Time to give our all!" and dashes at the opponent. Upon contact, he rapidly punches the opponent and does two Beta Blades, knocking the opponent sky high. Raisetsudan (Final Smash) Based on his Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. Chipp does an elbow ram saying "It's do or die time!". If he his, a cinematic plays as Chipp sways in circles in place making afterimages of himself and unleashes a barrage of ninja stars at his opponent, sending them up. Chipp then casts a lightning-type magic saying "Thunder Drop!" to finish them off. After that he says "That's the power...of a president!" Victory Animation #Chipp swipes his left hand saying "Abandon worldly desires." as he puts his left fingers to his face. #Chipp holds his left hand out and points out "Like talking to a brick wall." #Chipp runs up and applies his glasses saying "Voting is your civic duty, citizen!" then jumps away, leaving an advertisement to vote Chipp for President. On-Screen Appearance Chipp leaps to his starting point, pulls out his arm blade and says "Get ready to be vetoed!" Trivia *Chipp Zanuff's rival is the Egocentric Police Dick, Tohru Adachi. *Chipp Zanuff shares his Japanese voice actor with Volga and Detective Chimp. *Chipp Zanuff shares his French voice actor with Juda, Hyou, Rollin Hand, Rubber Soul, Gourry Gabriev, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Ho-Oh and Zelos Wilder. *Chipp Zanuff shares his German voice actor with Anubis, Elder Tomas, Jet and Nnoitra Gilga. *Chipp Zanuff shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge and Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits). *Chipp zanuff shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Suigetsu Hozuki. *Chipp is one of the few Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: the New Challengers cast to triple jump without a glitch. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes